Episode 9161 (10th May 2017)
Plot Nick is annoyed that Steve hasn't turned up on time to pick up Oliver. Leanne notices a rash on the baby's back. Billy asks David and Lily to join a bring and buy sale at the community centre. Norris and Mary embark on a competition spree. Mary constantly rings a radio competition to win a trip to the Lake District for Norris and tells Sean what the answer to their quiz is. Leanne take Zeedan's side on the bistro not giving him credit for his menu ideas and she clashes with Michelle. Nick is annoyed that Leanne has agreed to a change in the timings for Steve. Sally gets annoyed when a nosy Jenny provokes her as to why Gina turned up on the street. Leanne sympathises with Yasmeen for not getting justice for Kal at Tracy's court appearance. Sally uses her council contacts to get Gina's address off the electoral register and insists Tim joins her on a visit to her sister. Nick rails at Steve in the Rovers, cancelling his visiting rights. Sally's appalled at the sight of Gina's house but can't get a reason out of her why she was apologising to her the other day. Leanne is annoyed at Nick's actions. Leah explains that Gina is bi-polar and Sally, feeling awful, invites them to live with her. She smashes their living room window to make the house "unsafe" and force the decision on them. Ken visits Tracy in prison and demands to know what's being going on. Mary is livid when Sean rings in and wins the quiz. Tracy tells Ken the full truth that she mistakenly thought Amy assaulted him and the two are reconciled. She doesn't know if she's going be charged with perverting the course of justice. Ken thinks his memory is starting to come back. Sophie and Rosie are shocked when Sally returns home with Gina and Leah. The sale starts. Billy asks David to help Shona on her stall. Mary confronts Sean who tells her he did it to win the prize for Norris. David and Shona soon clash. Eva has banned Aidan from talking to Maria. He shows her the phone he's bought so they can carry on their affair in secret. Nick tells Leanne he finds it hard living in the shadow of all her ex's on the street. Offended, she storms out of the room. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Radio Host - Steve Sinacola *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Jamila House *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior and living room *Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Leah explains that Gina is bipolar, Sally feels awful and insists they must stay with them; and Nick has a go at Steve for failing to collect Oliver. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,642,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes